


Apologies Written In Blood

by BeeWitchingNights (beewitch)



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Biting, Blood As An Aphrodisiac, Blood Kink, F/M, Incest, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beewitch/pseuds/BeeWitchingNights
Summary: "We're done talking here." She spat, although with his hand wrapped entirely around her neck it came out as more of a wheeze than with any actual venom.He laughed."Oh no, baby girl. We're done when I say we are, and not a moment sooner."The longer she leaves it, the worse it'll get. Rule number 1 - Lobo always gets his way. Fighting back just means that he's more brutal, more eager to break her down.
Relationships: Lobo/Xiomara Rojas
Kudos: 7





	Apologies Written In Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ratclowns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratclowns/gifts).



> Please read the tags before continuing! Gratuitous blood and violence ahead. For the biggest sweetheart, Riz 💕💕 thank u for showing me the noncon dadfuck ways 😌

A heavy hand clamped down on Crush's neck, hauling her back as she tried to walk away. She snarled and tried not to choke too obviously as thick digits pressed down on her neck. 

"And where do ya think yer goin'?" 

She drove her elbow back blindly, hoping to hit something painful. Instead, another hand took firm hold of her elbow and yanked her back and off balance. She fell against Lobo's chest. 

"We're done talking here." She spat, although with his hand wrapped entirely around her neck it came out as more of a wheeze than with any actual venom. 

He laughed.

"Oh no, baby girl. We're done when I say we are, and not a moment sooner." 

Her free hand wrenched at one of his fingers, bending it back until he finally let go of her neck. He shook her hand off his. 

"Ah, that how we're playing it now? Done using ya words?"

"Go fuck yourself you senile old man."

Lobo laughed again. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end - Lobo was always dangerous, but that specific laugh set her even more on edge. 

A sloppy, wet tongue licked up her neck, over the bruises left by his fingers. She shuddered.

"Now why would I go doing that when yer right here? Far better than my hand. Far wetter too. Don't you worry baby girl, daddy's listening. Done talking? Alright. Discussion over for now. But no brat of mine turns their back on me, ya hear me? And no brat of mine leaves until I say they can."

His free hand moved to wrap around her waist, fingertips dipping under her shirt. 

"Now say sorry to yer daddy."

She glared at the door in front of her. 

The fingers under her shirt crept up until they framed a small breast. She clung on to his arm, but did nothing else. The arm held behind her began to ache. 

"Now." He whispered into her ear, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end.

"Fuck off."

He sighed. She turned to look at him, but quick as a whip his teeth sunk into her neck. She howled, body thrashing and jerking in his hold. He held her tight against him, grin obvious as he buried his teeth deeper and deeper. Roughly he groped at her tit. His fingers were harsh as they pinched and tugged at her nipple until it ached, hand dwarfing her already small chest.

Finally he let go of her neck, the scent of copper heavy in the air. She could feel the shredded muscles scream in protest as the hand around her arm let go to tug her head to face him. His mouth and teeth were stained in blood - her blood. Her head swam, stomach roiled. 

"Jus' a lil something to remind you who you belong to. With," he leered "a few added bonuses."

The hand under her shirt squeezed to emphasize his point. 

"Maybe if I play with 'em enough, they'll grow. Be nice to actually have something to play with." 

If she weren't still dizzy from the claiming bite on her neck - and that's really what it was, a way for him to mark and claim her, at least until it healed - she would've punched him for that comment. She settled for gouging her nails into his arm. 

He lapped at the blood pooling on her neck. Her skin prickled in disgust, but she didn't dare make a break for it. Dazed and injured, he'd catch her before she made it two steps. He'd probably break her leg to make sure she didn't try a third time, just to make the lesson stick. She wouldn't make his life easy though. 

A rougher lick made her growl. Lobo retaliated by biting her again until she moaned in pain. 

"There we go." He crooned. "Much rather hear them pretty noises coming from those lips."

He let go of the arm behind her back. It fell limply to her side, pins and needles prickling painfully as the blood rushed back into it. She wished he'd just kept hold of her arm, squeezing her eyes tightly shut as he moved to grope at her ass. His breath was hot against her ear and she could feel him leaning over her shoulder to look down her shirt. Maybe she'd have to start wearing a bra, at least to irritate him. The hand on her ass worked its way round to the button of her jeans. Roughly he undid it and yanked her jeans down, not bothering to undo her zip. She wanted to punch him as she heard it break - it seemed like he was constantly ripping her clothes. He shuffled up even closer behind her. She froze as she felt the heavy weight of his cock against her back. 

"That's all for you, baby girl." 

He thrusted against her, humping her like a dog through her clothes. His hand shifted to down the front of her pants to keep her from squirming away. A rough finger worked its way inside her pussy, calluses catching on her rim. She gasped and groaned and tried to ignore how wet she already was - a well conditioned response, or defense mechanism in her opinion. 

"And that feels like it's all for me."

He licked through the blood congealing on her neck, made her shudder as fresh blood welled. He inhaled deeply.

"Fuck ya smell so good - smell like yer mine, all bloody and wet like that. Feel like sayin' sorry yet?"

A second and then a third dry finger shoved into her, making her gasp and whine. Even just three of his fingers felt like her entire fist. It was enough to leave her aching the next day even with her accelerated healing. 

With just the three fingers inside her, he lifted her off the floor.

"I've been more patient than you deserve. Tell me yer fuckin' sorry!" 

She shrieked, kicking wildly against his shins and clawing at the hand in her pants. He tossed her to the floor, blood running down his arm from the claw marks. He licked up the blood, eyes focused on Crush as he stalked her across the room. Frantically she crawled backwards. She could feel herself shaking - fear, pain, the scent of blood - all of it was so overwhelming, even without Lobo snarling over top of her. He grabbed her by an ankle and yanked her towards him. He knelt over top of her, a knee on each side of her, trapping her against the floor. With ease he ripped open her pants, pulled them down enough to trap her legs as they stuck on the tops of her boots. He pulled out his fat cock, easily twice the size of her wrist. She flipped over onto her stomach to try drag herself away. Her pussy throbbed, felt so bruised but still so wet from the heavy smell of Lobo's arousal and the blood. 

With a growl Lobo pinned her to the floor. The tip of his cock teased at her asshole, threatening to push in. She froze.

"Ya got two options here. Ya could listen to me. And beg and grovel and maybe I'll think about using yer cunt. Or I use this tight little hole back here, and yer own blood as lube. Ya know what, the more I think about it, the better the second option sounds."

He laughed and leant forward, fisting a hand into her hair to pull it up so he could see her face. 

"Better get begging."

Tears rolled down her face. This was what he wanted, more than to just fuck her - he wanted to break her, prove to her just how weak she was. 

"I-I'm sorry daddy, please please daddy." 

She reached back to grope at his cock, trembling beneath him as she promised to be good, to take his cock like a good girl. 

The head of his cock pressed hard enough against her ass to make her shriek as he laughed. 

"I'll let ya off tonight. Don't need ya passing out and going all loose before I'm done."

Still chuckling, he pressed his cock against her pussy and spat on it. With a harsh thrust he slid in. He stopped for a moment to enjoy it as she spasmed around his cock, groaning into her ear, before jackhammering into her. She could feel her ass bruising from his thrusts. It was always about his pleasure - if she got off it was either accidentally, or because he wanted her to cum over and over until she was so oversensitive she lost all coherency. He shifted forward, more of his weight falling on her, crushing her against the floor. His cock felt so much bigger like this. 

Lobo licked over her lips and forced his tongue into her mouth. He tasted like blood, a mix of his and hers. Her eyelashes fluttered. It didn't matter that it was her own - blood was blood, no matter the species, and whether it was because of her father or her species, it always riled her up. She could feel herself get wetter, pussy clenching down on Lobo's cock. She sucked at his lips, devoured every drop, bit open his lip to get more. His cock twitched inside her as he bit down on her lip, ripped it open to get more of her blood. Each smear of blood was quickly followed by a tongue. The ache in Crush's neck was quickly forgotten, the punishing pace of Lobo's hips once uncomfortable now enjoyable. They growled and moaned into each others mouths.

Crush found herself humping back against Lobo's cock. Her thighs were soaked, the sounds of them fucking echoing through the room as she took from him just as much as he took from her. 

Lobo shoved her face into the floor and shoved in as deep as he could get, cock jerking inside her as he came. She cried out, cumming and thrashing as he filled her up, stomach growing bloated from how full she was. The base of his cock swelled to keep it in as he ground his hips against her ass. Her whole body felt like one giant bruise as she lay pinned, twitching from the aftershocks. A large finger teased over her clit, making her jerk as if electrocuted, eyes rolling back into her head. She collapsed, boneless, wholly surrendering. 

"See now was that so hard? A few minutes, then you can give me the rest of yer apology."

**Author's Note:**

> If I missed any tags please let me know!


End file.
